


Delicate

by soimgaygetoverit



Series: Delicate [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Post Reveal Supercorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soimgaygetoverit/pseuds/soimgaygetoverit
Summary: Set after the Season 4 Finale.Kara and Lena's friendship has always been delicate, both woman knew this but neither what anything to change. Now Lena knows... Kara does finally tells her but she already knows. What happens when Kara gets hurt during the crisis? Can Lena finally forgive her? Can Kara finally forgive herself? Can the two maintain their delicate friendship? Or is this the end?





	1. Prologue

The friendship between Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers has always been delicate, fragile, and risk of imploding. The two women clearly love each other, in some sense of the word, but they had too many secrets, too many things still hidden from one another. It seemed the world was always against them, whatever they did, however hard they tried, they always seemed to end up together but separate. Even their families hated each other, Lex vs Superman, Supers vs Luthor, somehow they found each other, in the mists of it all, like a modern day Romeo and Juliet, but thats not what this is.

You could ask either one of them and they would blame themselves for the eventual implosion of the fore mentioned friendship.

Kara Danvers, mild mannered, kind hearted, actual puppy, loved by everyone who meets her.

To most people, including Lena, she was one of CATCO's best reporters. But the truth of the matter is that, good ol' Kara Danvers is in fact, SUPER powerful, SUPER powered, definitely a SUPER cool alien, SUPERGIRL. A fact which until recently was hidden from her best friend Lena Luthor. Now if you asked Kara what caused her friendship with Lena to implode, this would definitely be the reason. The 'super' secret. She had lied to Lena for years about who she was, knowing about the bad blood between the two families, knowing how Lena would feel when she found out.

Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp, billionaire, super genius, bad ass independent woman, secretly a small bean who just wants to be loved.

The public all had opinions about who Lena Luthor was, she was just like her brother, she was only out for herself, she didn't care about the city or the people in it, she was a cold hearted, evil, manipulative LUTHOR. No one knew the real Lena, no one but Kara, but still just as Kara had kept secrets about herself, so had Lena. Lena's secret was not that she was a superpowered alien, compared to that, Lena's secrets seemed, small and insignificant. But to Lena, those secrets were the reason for the implosion, for the destruction of her fragile and delicate friendship with Kara Danvers. Lena Luthor had at one point been on the same path as her brother, she had intended to bring pain and misery to Supergirl, but that was before she fell in love. She couldn't help her feelings, they just happened. She knew Kara would understand that Lena was not the person she was, that she had changed, the she was in fact good. But Lena could bring herself to tell the youngest Danvers all the thing she had done, all the things she planned to do. It was a secret she intended to take to the grave, but like most good plans, it failed. Lena was forced to share her secrets. Small and insignificant as they were.

The truth is that, though the two woman kept secrets from each other, for various different reasons. The real reason their friendship ended was neither of their faults, somethings are just delicate, not meant to last, and completely out of anyone's control. This was one of those things... 


	2. Chapter 1 - The Day The Secret Was Spilled.

Lena Luthor had found out about the 'super' secret 4 days ago. She had found out in the worst way possible. It wasn't Kara that told her, it wasn't even Alex or any of her 'friends'. She was told be none other than her, evil and manipulative brother, Lex. She had just shot him, he was dying, he was dying for god sake, but there was no way he was going to let Lena have her moment, he would use his dying breathe to ruin her life, more than her already had.

She wouldn't have believed him, but he had proof. He had video evidence of Kara using her powers. The sad thing is, in every example Lena is right there, just a few feet away, its like Kara wasn't even trying that hard to hide it, but still somehow Lena didn't know. Lena was blinded and naive, she wanted to badly to believe Lex was lying, that somehow he had faked the footage, that somehow none of it was true. That somehow, Kara Danvers was just that, Kara Danvers, CATCO reporter, pizza and potsticker enthusiast, human.

Lena had attended that family game night after she found out, she hadn't wanted to be she had to go and see for herself. She watched Kara closely for the entire night, now able to pick up on all the clues, thinking back to all the time she'd spent with Kara, everything she said, and did. Lena could now see clearly every little clue Kara had given her purposely or not. She thought about that time Kara told her she flew here on a bus. Oh how stupid Lena felt, how could she not have noticed? 

Lena laughed, joked and smiled exactly as she would had she not just found out her best friend of 3 years had been lying to her. Everyone may know that Kara is Supergirl, but no one knew Lena knew and she intended to keep it that way, at least until she was sure what her next move was going to be. 

Lena Luthor had come to National City with the intention of taking down Supergirl and eventually Superman, she'd start with the new and rising SUPER hero, then work her way up to the big league, Superman. She'd succeed where Lex had failed, she'd finally prove herself to Lillian. What she hadn't intended was that she would fall in love, least of all with Supergirl herself, granted she didn't know at the time. From the very moment Kara stepped foot into Lena's office she knew Kara was going to become the most important thing in her life. You could call her crazy but she knew, and she was right, like she often is. 

At first she wasn't going to let her crush on the blonde reporter get in the way of her plan to take down Supergirl, but soon she figure out how important 'Supergirl' was too Kara. It faltered her plans slightly, then there was the way Kara spoke about the aliens of National City. The way she spoke about how good, kind and normal they all were. This faltered her plans again. Then finally there was the way Kara spoke about Lena, how she told her she was good, how she was not her family, that she didn't need their approval, they she was more than them, better than them. That was the final straw of Lena, thats what crumpled all of her plans. She knew Kara was a good reporter, she knew Kara was god with her words, but never in a million years did Lena Luthor think she would be talked out of her 'evil' plans by someone who didn't know they were doing it.

Lena soon came to realise that now matter how hard she tried she'd never have gone through with her plans, she simply didn't have it in her, not really, though the name is confusing and has even corrupted Lena's mind, she knew deep down she was not a Luthor, not the evil kind anyway, she was going to be good, she wanted to be good, she wanted to be good for Kara. 

Now that brings us to present day. 

Lena is sat in her office, she had been working extra long hours the past few days. She was trying her best to avoid a certain blonde haired beauty. She'd been failing though, Kara had come by every night with bags of food, insisting that Lena needed to eat. Of course Lena couldn't say no, god knows she wanted to, she wanted to scream and shout, kick Kara out and never talk to her again, but she couldn't, every time she was about to, Kara as if knowing would flash her that infectious smile of hers and Lena would cave in and tell herself 'tomorrow'.

Tonight was no different, she heard the gentle knock at the door, the quite squeak as the door was pushed open, the contagious sound of Kara's laugh as she walked in smiling about something Lena's assistant had said. It had been the same for the last 4 days. 

"Hi Lena, I brought you your favorite salad from that place down the block, and some doughnuts because I know how much you secretly enjoy them." Kara laughed placing the bags of food down on the table by the couch. Lena stood from her desk, walking over to Kara pulling her into what would normally be a bone crushing hug.

"Lena? Are you okay? You never...." 

"Kara I'm fine, let's just eat okay?" Lena said not wanting to her the rest of the woman's sentence.

"Okay." Kara replied, not quite as cheery as normal, the blonde woman not accepting what Lena had said.

The two sat in comfortable silence eating their food. This is one of the things that upset Lena most, even though she knew, even though she was incredibly angry at Kara, she couldn't help but feel home whenever the woman was near. Comfort was never a thing Lena was used to, yes she was rich and could buy what ever she wanted, but that wasn't comfort, that was material things. She never had the warmth, secure, homely kind of comfort you get from family or someone you love. Or at least she didn't until she met Kara.

Lena was broken from her comfortable silence my Kara shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"Lena? Can we talk about something?" Kara asked looking at Lena like her heart was about to break. Lena knew what was coming, or at least what she hoped what coming.

"Of course Kara, we can talk about anything." Lena said trying her best to be supportive of her best friend, but also trying very hard not to shout out the truth.

"Lena.....I haven't been completely honest with you."

"I know."

"You know?" 

"I know." Lena said a bit more forcefully this time, she had spent the last 4 days wishing it was Kara that had told her the truth but now it was finally happening she didn't want her too, she didn't want to give her the satisfaction.

"Oh...."

"Oh." Lena half mocked the blank expression on Kara's face.

"Are you mad?" Kara asked. Lena couldn't help but laugh at how stupid the question was, of course she was made, what ever made Kara think she wouldn't.

"AM I MAD? YOU MEAN AM I ABSOLUTELY FURIOUS THAT YOU KEPT IT FROM MY FOR 3 YEARS! THAT YOU LIED TO MY FACE! THEY YOU BETRAYED ME! HONESTLY KARA HOW STUPID ARE YOU?!" Lena screamed, she hadn't meant to, she tried to keep it in, little boxes. She couldn't help it, she finally had her opportunity to scream and shout and she was gonna take it. She'd punch Kara right now, if it weren't for that fact she'd break her hand on that perfectly beautiful face of hers.#

"Lena....its not like that...I was trying to...."

"TRYING TO WHAT KARA? PROTECT ME? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I CAN'T! I CAN'T DO THIS!" Lena shouted standing and walking back towards her desk.

"Why? Lena we need to talk about this." Kara says walking over to Lena.

"I CAN'T!" Lena yells not even bothering to look at the Kryptonian stood in her office.

"WHY?" Kara cries.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Lena screams with all the force her lungs can muster. "I love you and you broke me. I can't do that anymore, I can't do this anymore, get out." Lena says her voice becoming suddenly very quite.

"Lena I...." 

"I SAID GET OUT KARA! DON'T MAKE ME FORCE YOU!" Lena said angrily whilst reaching for a small lead box in her desk. Kara didn't even need to scan the box to know what was in it. Slowly she took a few steps back not taking her eyes off Lena. Sadly she turned and headed out of the door.

"I love you two Lena...." The blonde whispered as she walk through the door and out of the building.

"Well you shouldn't......" Lena whispered back opening the box and placing the kryptonite onto her desk. She didn't want to hurt Kara but this was the only way of keeping her away long enough for Lena to decide what she did want to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara knew she had destroyed her friendship with Lena by keeping her identity a secret. She didn't know how to fix it now though, she feared it will forever be too late to do anything about it. She had heard what Lena had said when she left her office, 'Well you shouldn't....' and she knew what had been in the box, Kryptonite. She also knew that Lena had taken it out of the box when Kara had left, she could feel it. The kryptonite Lena had made was far strong then any natural kryptonite she had come across, it scared her but even broken and betrayed she trusted Lena, she knew Lena would never hurt her. Lena was too good, too kind.

Kara sat atop L-Corp listening to Lena pace around in her office, Kara for obvious reasons could not get any closer but she was not going to leave Lena alone, not now, not ever. Lena had worked too hard, for too long to prove herself and still Kara couldn't tell her, it killed her as much as she could see it was killing Lena. It was going to be a tough ride, but Kara was in it for the long run.

Whilst sat there Kara remembers her most recent adventure on Earth 1. She was scared the time in which the Monitor had spoken about what fast approaching, though he had not given a specific date, Kara could feel it, she knew it would be soon. She knew it would be the hardest fight she'd ever have to face. This made her all the more determined to gain back some part of her friendship with Lena. She couldn't go into this fight with the knowledge that her best friend would not be waiting for her when she returned. If she had to do this without Lena, she feared in the moment she'd rather not do it at all.

Underneath Kara, down in her office Lena Luthor was indeed pacing around her office, talking to herself and no one at the same time. She was going over every possible next move in her head. She needed to find her battle plan and stick to it. She needed to make sure that whatever happened she protected herself, her walls were built up, they were built high and they needed to stay that way. Lena knew that for the greater good of the city and the people she would have to team up with Supergirl and the DEO, but that doesn't mean she couldn't make changes to their current arrangements.

**A month later...**

This was the moment Kara and Lena knew was coming, the moment they would have to see each other again. They had not spoken in an entire month, Kara few past L-Corp every night to check on Lena but she never stayed long, just long enough to make sure the CEO was okay. This was going to be difficult for the pair, they were not only going to have to talk to each other but they were going to have to work together, help each other. Kara decided to start the conversation. She had received a signal from Barry that help was needed on Earth 1 and she knew what it was. The DEO members were preparing and she was going to take this opportunity to talk to Lena.

"Thank you Lena, I know this isn't what you want to be doing right now, but your support means a lot to me." Kara said calmly walking up to the CEO.

"I'm not here for you Kara, I'm here because the world is in danger." Lena said snapping slightly.

"I know, but you're still here, that means something to me, even if it means nothing to you." Kara said walking out towards the DEO balcony. Kara stand on her own for a moment, fearing that would be the last time she speaks to Lena. That was until she felt Lena beside her.

"You know when I first came to National City, I came here with the intention of killing you." Lena said calmly as if it were nothing.

"You did?" Kara asked shocked.

"Yes, I did. I was going to start with you, then move on to your cousin. You know finish what Lex started, prove myself to Lillian." Lena said refusing to look at Kara, instead looking out towards the city.

"Why didn't you?" Kara asks fearing she will not like the answer.

"I met you. You are your annoyingly perfect and happy attitude. I couldn't bring myself to do it. You talked me out of it without realising. You made me believe I was better than them, that I didn't need to be the Luthor everyone thought I was. I changed my plans, I didn't kill 'Supergirl' because you of all people believed there was good in me." Lena said finally turning to look at Kara.

"There is good in you Lena, I knew it from the day we first met, I could see it in your eyes, I can see it now."

"No Kara, you don't get to say things like that. I didn't kill Supergirl then, I haven't made up my mind about killing her now. I trusted you more than I've ever trusted anyone and you broke that, don't think just because I told you my secret you are forgiven for keeping yours. I am here now for the world not for you, I am still broken. But there comes a time when even the broken must fight. Go be a hero Kara, just don't be mine" Lena said walking away to where the DEO agents had gathered in front of the portal.


	4. Chapter 3 - Kara Danvers, Earth's mightiest hero and completely useless.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a really small chapter.

The fight had been going well. If you call going well having your ass handed to you. Even with all the heroes, from all the Earth's they could contact, they were still no match for the anti-monitor. Oliver Queen had sacrificed his life in the battle. Sara and the Legends were loosing there minds trying to find a way to stop it all. Kate Kane was still trowing everything she had at the fight. Even Barry Allen, a man know for his enthusiasm and grit, was slowly giving up. There was one last tactic they had. If someone could generate enough energy they could kill the Anti-Monitor, but the only way of getting that much power was the take it from the centre of the sun.

Superman had tried to argue, but Kara knew it had to be her. Clark had a child on the way, he had a family to look after. As much as it hurt her, Kara knew that Clark's life meant much more then hers. She would hate to leave Alex but she knew Alex would be fine, she had Kelly, and Brainy, Nia, John and Lena, or at least Kara hoped she would have Lena. It's not fair of Lena to abandon her friendship with Alex over Kara's mistake. Kara also knew that she needed to talk to Lena one last time, before she did something that would likely kill her. 

"Lena? I'm sorry. I know you aren't doing this for me, and I know you don't think we can fix this. I accept that, and I know it's my fault. I love you Lena, I always have, and I always will." Kara said landing next to Lena who was trying hack into something.

"Kara now is really not the time. If you want to confess your love do it later." Lena snapped at the hero.

"I fear there won't be a later for me, so I want the last thing I saw to you to be, Lena Luthor, I am crazily, stupidly head over heels in love with you, you deserve the world and I hope one day someone will give it to you. I love you." Kara said placing a quick kiss on Lena's cheek and flying off before the CEO could say anything.

Kara flew as fast as she could deep into the sun, the plan was to absorb as much radiation as possible then transfer the power to the Anti-Monitor using her Laser vision. All Kara could think about whilst she floated in the centre of the sun was Lena. She felt bad. She should be thinking about the fight, and how they were going to win, but she wasn't. She was thinking about everything she ever said to Lena, and how she meant every word of it. Well almost every word of it. She had said some things she definitely didn't mean, but she was caught up in the moment, she was scared and she lashed out. 

Kara would regret those words for the rest of her life, and if there was anything after that. 


	5. Chapter 5 - The Day The World Fell Silent.

_The fight ended almost as quick as it had started. Kara flew down, over powered the anti-monitor and when the dust settle it was clear, she had won. They had won, but every victory has its losses. Many people had been lost that day, thousands of innocent lives, though the heroes tried there truly is no way of saving everyone. Even heroes themselves fell in the battle. Oliver Queen being one, the man that started it all, that inspired millions, and showed that no matter who you were, where you came from or what happened in the past, you could be a hero. The world owed a lot to Oliver Queen, and so did Kara._

_Speaking of Kara, she was another lost in the battle. When the dust cleared and the fighting stopped the world fell silence for not only had they lost the Green Arrow, they had lost Supergirl too. Laying deep in a crater was the lifeless body of Kara Zor-El, sister, friend, reporter and hero..._

Three months had passed since the crisis, the multiverse was still recovering, a lot of damage had been done. Worlds had collided, in some cases literally, Earth 1 and Earth 38 were now one and the same. It made some of the healing easier, friends became family. For the people of National City chaos ensued, crime was at an all time high, the city had lost its protector, the city had lost its hero. Half the city was in mourning, the house of EL emblem plastered all over the city, in honor of the fallen hero. The people were in shock, they had taken Supergirl for granted and now she was no longer there, they soon realized just how selfish they had all been, just how much they all needed and relied on their hero, and how incredible hopeless everyone was without her. Life was never easy, but it was a whole lot easier knowing they was someone to catch you when you fell, literally. 

The other half of the city had taken full advantage of the fact that there was no longer a caped protector flying about, people were looting, rioting and generally doing anything they wanted. They knew the NCPD didn't have enough man power to stop them all, even with the help of the DEO. The people were never like this before Supergirl, but some how it became except able now she was gone, all hope truly had been lost that day. The world may have been saved but National City had been lost to the chaos.

Barry and the others tried their best to look after the city, but they had their own lives, their own cities to protect. The DEO too tried their best but there is only so much people can do, soon it became too much even for them.

Alex kept herself busy, it was her own way of grieving. She had not only lost her sister but her best friend, she threw herself into work. She hardly spoke to anyone, keeping to herself. She'd soon recover, in time, just as any grieving sibling would, it would be a long a painful journey, but she had her friends, no, her family with her every step of the way, and with them, she could do anything. She was of course, the only and only, Alex Danvers.

Alex's behaviour was normal for that of someone who was grieving, the same could not be said of Lena's.

The loss of Supergirl hadn't bothered Lena, it was the death of Kara that destroyed her. Lena had locked herself away deep in the depths of the old Luthor Mansion. No one had seen or heard from her at all in the last few months. She was determined there was some way to fix what had happened, to bring those that were lost back, to bring Kara back. She'd work on it for the rest of her life, as long as that may be, but she would get Kara back. She needed Kara back. She regretted how they had left things. She needed to tell Kara...

Lena was frantic, border line insane, if anyone were to have seen her in the months that followed Kara's death she would have instantly been put on some kind of meds, taken to hospital, or thrown in a cell with the rest of her family. It was not her fault, she had a lot of unfinished business with Kara, too many things left unsaid and done. She blamed herself, like she always did whenever anything went wrong. What is she had have been smart? More Luthor? Less Luthor? What if she went with her? What if? What if? What if? The truth is there truly was no one to blame but you couldn't tell Lena that, there was no reasoning. There was no hope.

Its ironic really, no one knew that symbol on her chest meant Hope, everyone thought it was some kind of fancy 'S', you know for SUPER. It did, does, and always will mean Hope. Something Supergirl gave to everyone, something everyone needed, something she was always happy to provide, even we Kara herself was lacking in it. That's the one big thing you could take away from the death of Supergirl, was the very lack of Hope, there was nothing, nothing for anyone to hold on to. Its ironic because no one knew they had it until it was gone, but you know what they say, 'You never know what you had until its gone' in every sense of the phrase this was true.

Soon three months turned to three years, National City recovered, the crime rate dropped, Supergirl became a name of the past, a legend. She was still a symbol of hope, slowly people became more aware of the sacrifice Supergirl had made, the sacrifice that Kara had made. The people light candles on the anniversary but other than that, things returned to normal. Or so you would have thought.

Down in the Luthor Mansion, Lena Luthor, who had work tirelessly for the last three years had finally made a break through. After extensive research and testing, Lena had finally discovered that krytontian cells never truly die, the become dormant, with enough power, enough radiation you could recharge them, restart them. She has tested this theory using some of Sam's blood. It still contained enough Kryptontian cells, to give her powers. That was not Lena's intentions but it was a pleasant surprise. She figured if she could get enough power to recharge Kara's cells then she could bring her back from the dead. This of course, like most things super, was easier said then done. To get the power she needed she would have to burn up a small sun, and she'd also need Kara's body.

Now being a Luthor, Lena was not against the odd illegal activity, but digging up the grave of your best friend, and savior of the multiverse, was definitely on the list of illegal activities Lena was not up for, and its not as if she could hire someone to do it, well she could be that felt equally a wrong. Luckily for her Kara's body had been stored safely at the DEO so no one could use her body for evil, or other questionable things. The only problem was getting into the DEO, its security was higher than ever, and although Lena was trusted by everyone at the DEO she could not just turn up after 3 years of radio silence and demand to have access to Kara's body. She had to go about this carefully, with some element of subtlety, obviously not a skill of a Luthor.

Over the next few months Lena reached out to Alex, quickly restarting their relationship, Alex of all people understanding why Lena had disappeared, understanding the younger woman's need for time and space in a world that had just become a lot smaller. This slow rekindling meant that it became increasingly more common for Lena to be at and around the DEO. Soon though, she would have to start her plan, she would have to see Kara at some point, before she lost her sanity entirely.

Six months after she initially reached out to Alex again Lena finally plucked up the courage to ask about seeing Kara. He request was immediately met with some skepticism, but the young Luthor insisted it was the finally stage in her process, and it would help to end her grieving. At the time no one knew how literal this would be, even Lena herself had some doubt about her plan, then main one being how she would recharge Kara's cells. The whole time Lena had been rebuilding her relationship with Alex she had also been build a small portal, that allowed radiation to travel through time a space, she had picked a small sun in a far of galaxy with no life or planets anywhere near by. She had programmed the portal a tested it with small amounts of radiation, it work but she didn't know how much could pass through it. She would have to take the risk when she got there. She figured she could change the opening point of the portal to the middle of the sun, that way as much radiation come through in a little amount of time, that way she'd have to best chance of her plan working.

Lena was finally let into the room where Kara was, at first she was fine, but then she took a closer look at the woman in front of her. Even in her infinite sleep, Kara was a beautiful as ever, some of her usual glow missing for obvious reasons. She looked like a real life sleeping beauty, not dying, nor dead, if anyone were to walk in it would look as though she were asleep, which effectively she was, and wasn't. She looked peaceful, Lena took some joy in that, knowing that she had died at peace with what was happening, at peace with the fact she was sacrificing herself for the people she loved.

After a few long moments Lena decided it was time to try and bring her best friend back from the dead, she almost felt like Frankenstein, accept she hoped she wouldn't make a monster. Lena set up the portal to point as Kara's chest, hoping to restarted her heart first and that everything else would follow. Placing a small kiss of Kara's forehead Lena left the room. From her safe point outside, Lena looked through the window at her friend one last time, and opened to portal...


	6. Chapter 6 - A Flash of Bright Light, A Sinking Feeling and A Pair of Piercing Green Eyes.

The room quickly became flooded a bright light and radiation, it became so intense that Lena had to turn away, for a moment she thought she'd have to leave, the light was burning. It felt as though she was being simultaneously energized and drained of all her energy. It was a feeling Lena had felt before, there was so much energy radiating about the room, Lena was starting to think that maybe she wasn't safe. Almost as quickly as it opened the portal closed, unable to contain the enormous amount of power falling through it. Even with the DEO high powered lights the room seemed dark compared to the way it had looked moments before. Lena peered into the room at her friend, she could had swore she saw movement, but she needed to wait a little longer to make sure it was safe to enter. 

After what felt like hours but was in fact only a few minutes it was finally safe for Lena to go in, and see if her plan to bring back her best friend had worked. Slowly as if trying not to wake a sleeping baby Lena entered the room. Just as before Kara's body was laying lifelessly, nothing had changed, not a single thing, as if she was completely frozen in time. Through visual inspection it seemed as though Lena's plan had not worked, but wanting to be one hundred percent sure, Lena began checking for a pulse or any sign or life. Though Lena tried so hard, it had not worked. Supergirl was still dead, Kara was still dead.

Just as she was about to collect up her things and go, the portal began violently shaking. The system was overheating and about to explode. Lena ran to the door in an attempt to leave, but the door was stuck. Lena tried with all her strength to open the door, she screamed and shouted but no one heard her. There was no stopping the portal from exploding, and there was also no escaping. Lena, already tired and broken, gave up, she had excepted that she was going to die. She didn't mind though because she was going to die with the person she loved most in the world. The portal began shaking harder, Lena guessed she had a matter of moments left. She walked over to the bed where Kara laid gently picked up her hand a waited for her fate. 

"I'm sorry Kara. I was so cold with you, I was angry and scared. I should have told you when you were still here to hear it. I love you Kara, I always have and always will, even though I fear I wont have much longer. I truly am sorry Kara, I tried everything." Lena cried into the shoulder of the hero. There was seconds left before the portal was going to explode. Lena sat and began counting down in her head. Just as the device exploded Lena was swept off her feet, rushed out the room, through the door that was blown open and gently placed on the floor before her hero fell into a heap next to her. 

It took forever for Lena to piece together what had happened, to realise she wasn't dead, that someone had saved her, and that someone was laying next to her. She slowly turned her head to look at the person who has saved her life. Laying there a mess of burnt clothes and familiar blonde hair. KARA. It had work, Lena's plan had worked. Kara was alive, not only was she alive but she had saved Lena's life. 

"Kara? Are you okay?" Lena asked quietly rubbing Kara's back.

"Am I okay? Lena, are you okay? What happened? Why was I in there? What were you doing? Did we win?" Kara rambled quietly, sitting up and leaning against Lena. 

"Oh Kara I have missed you, yes darling we won, but you...died." Lena explained leaning her head against Kara's.

"I died? but how am I here now?" Kara asked.

"I'll explain it to you later, right now I think we need to find Alex, get you checked over you've had quite ordeal. You've been dead 3 years."

"3 years? I really need to stop missing out on ageing." Kara chuckled lightly, standing and holding out and hand for Lena.

"Yeah you do, I've gone from being younger than you to older than you." Lena laughed taking Kara's hand and standing up.

"I've missed a lot haven't I?" Kara asked.

"To be honest with you Kara, so have I, I locked myself away the whole time you were gone."

"Lena..."

"No Kara, don't say anything. Just out of interest how much did you hear before you saved me?" Lena asked, guiding Kara towards Alex's office, still holding the blonde's hand.

"Not much at all, I too focused on saving you, I never want to see those piercing green eyes if yours so full of fear ever again, that was a scary thing to wake up to." Kara said turning away a little bit.

"Kara? What's wrong?"

"You spent 3 years hidden away, just because I died. Why didn't you move on with your life?" Kara asked.

"I couldn't, at first I didn't know why, but now I do. Kara Zor-El, yes I know you're name sorry not the point, Kara Zor-El, I love you, every part of you, I think I always have and I know I always will." Lena said stopping and turning to face Kara.

"KARA?!" Alex shouted from behind the pair. 

"Ummm...hi Alex." Kara said nervously. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chapter for those who were not happy with the cliffhanger. I will be updating again over the weekend. Thank you for all the support with this fic. I've been struggling with writing at the moment, so thank you for hanging on and sticking with me. :)


	7. Chapter 7 - Meet Kara: Friend, Reporter, Superhero.

Alex checked over Kara for any long lasting damage, it turns out Lena did a better job than she thought, not only was Kara alive and well but she was stronger than ever. Alex was satisfied that Kara would be fine, and Kara was ready to get back to work, there was one small problem. Supergirl coming back to life could just about be explained to the people of National City, but Kara Danvers, the normal human who had died chasing a story during all the chaos, that would be incredibly difficult to explain. Everyone who knew the super secret worked extremely hard to come up with a believable story but even Kara herself could not come up with anything good enough. 

After a lot of thinking, Kara decided that she would tell her story to the world, she would reveal her identity, it was the only way out of this difficult situation. There was also hope that this would restore some faith in the hearts of the people. This was the only way, it meant that Kara could quickly return to work, as both Supergirl and Kara Danvers. I would also give Kara the opportunity to rebuild, repair and develop her friendship with Lena.

A week later Lena had organised a press conference, she had invited all the biggest news companies, Nia was there on behave of CATCO. Kara waited nervously atop a nearby building, Lena was with her, trying to calm the hero down a little bit.

"How are you feeling?" Lena asked leaning on the balcony wall next to the hero,

"To be honest with you Lena, I don't really know how I feel. I know that this is the best thing to do but I'm worried, the whole reason for my secret identity was to keep my life separate and my family safe. If everyone knows then that doesn't work anymore, I'm putting my family at risk by doing this, I'm putting you in danger." Kara said sadly realising the consequences to what she was about to do.

"If there is on thing I've learnt its that life never works out who you want it to, or how you expect. Trust me, I'm the Luthor that fell in love with a Super. Kara darling, danger is part of the job and everyone knows that, but we also know that you will do whatever it takes to keep us safe. I have never once felt in danger when I've been with you." Lena said pulling the hero in for a hug.

"Thank you Lena, you always no what to say, we will come back to that comment about the Luthor falling in love with a Super, but right now I should probably go before I talk myself out of it." Kara chuckled giving the smaller woman a quick kiss on the cheek before flying off the the press conference.

"Go get them, Supergirl." Lena chuckled watching as the woman landed on the stage.

Kara landed on the stage outside L-Corp, and all the press immediately started asking questions and the photographers began snapping pictures.

"Hello People of National City, I'm know you were expecting to see Ms Luthor stood here today but...as you can see I am not Ms Luthor. I realise for the last three years you have all believed I was dead and the truth is I was, but with some help from a insanely smart woman, and my kryptonian DNA, I was able to come...from the dead... As you all know, there was a big fight during which both I and Kara Danvers, Reporter from CATCO died, you see the thing is, Kara is alive, because...I am Kara Danvers. Well actually as some of you may already know, my name is Kara Zor-El, but when I arrived on Earth I was adopted by the Danvers family and became Kara Danvers. I would like to apologise for lying to all of you about who I was, but for obvious reasons I need to keep my identity a secret, but I am unable to do that now as I need to return to work as some semblance of normal life and I can't do that without being honest with you all. I know there will be lots of questions, and I am happy to answer as many of them as I can, but not today, I will set up lots more conferences and interviews but whilst that is happening I would appreciate it if you could all let me continue with my life as best as I possibly can." 

"Thank you Supergirl." A little girl shouted from the crowd.

"For what?" Kara asked the little girl, stepping of the stage and walking towards her.

"For everything, for saving us all and telling the truth. I promise to let you live your life, if you promise to still save us."

"Of course I will, I'm still going to be Supergirl, but I would like to still be Kara Danvers too."

"Thank you."

"Thank you...now...I really should go, there is someone waiting for me." Kara chuckled thinking about Lena still waiting on the roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another small chapter I'm sorry, but hey, as least its something. haha.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Arthur to my Guinevere.

For the next few months Kara and Lena became closer than ever, if that's even possible. They had both fought too long and hard to waste another minute, recent events proving to both just how little time they could have. Lena frequently woke in the middle of the night, relieving the day she lost her Kara. Unable to do anything as Kara came crashing to the earth, feeling the heat from her laser vision, choking on the dust that billowed into the air, filling her lungs. Frozen as Kara's body fell lifeless in the crater time and time again. Each nightmare the same, each containing an extreme amount of detail as if she was truly there once again. That day would forever be carved into Lena's mind, fearing on day she'd wake up and realising Kara was in fact still dead and the last few months had been one cruel and twisted dream, that she deserved being a Luthor after all. 

One night was particularly bad for Lena, she startled herself awake, sitting bolt up in bed, breathing so heavily you'd think for a moment she'd forgotten how. Just as quick as Lena had awoken Kara appeared by her side, reminding her that the last few months were real, that Kara was alive, healthy than she had ever been and was never going to leave Lena again. Soon enough Lena calmed down as she always did, Kara spent the next 20 minutes rubbing small circles on the younger woman's back, before Lena slowly curled up against the hero and fell asleep. Kara lay awake for the rest of the night thinking about everything, about how much had changed and how much hadn't. Kara knew what she had to do next, but she needed to make sure it was perfect. Lena Luthor deserved nothing more less then perfect. 

A year passed by in a Barry Allen, lots had changed, Alex and Kelly adopted a child together, Winn returned from the future with his fiance Mon-El, Brainy and Nia had plans to travel the world together. Everyone was happy for the first time in a long time. There was love, there was hope again and everyone was excited to see what the future would bring. L-Corp had been working on a new piece of tech, the launch was in a few days. Lena had been ridiculously hard to make sure everything worked as planned and that the launch would be a success. Kara had been visiting the local children's hospital, spending as much time as she could there, she wanted to return hope the children. There was a woman there once that reminded her of Lena, she didn't do or say anything, just stood and watched. Kara assumed she was a fan so didn't think anything of it. Little did she know this woman would be important to her in years to come.

The day had finally arrived, Kara was going to ask Lena to marry her. She'd been planning the perfect night for the last year. She needed Lena to know just how much she loved her. Kara text Lena, to make sure they were still okay for dinner. As normal Lena replied in seconds, the text was a simple 'Of course' followed by a heart emoji, but it made Kara's heart flutter and her brain melt. The love she had for Lena made her feel as though she could move a mountain, and she would if Lena asked. By the time Kara had everything set up she had 20 minutes to get changed and collect Lena, thank Rao for superspeed.

Kara arrived at the door of the penthouse, she lived there no but she wanted to do this properly. Slowly she raised her hand a gently knocked on the door, she listened to the click of Lena's heels as she walked to open the door. Kara had know Lena for what felt like a lifetime, but she was still amazed by how beautiful the younger woman was. 

"Wow, Lena you look beautiful." Kara said taking Lena's hand in her own, placing a small kiss on top.

"Kara, I'm not a princess, and this is not the ancient times." Lena chuckled playfully pulling her hand away. 

"Joke all you want, though you'd never admit it, we both know you'd rather live in Camelot not National City." Kara laughed guiding Lena out off the door, double checking it locked behind them.

"Only if you'd be the Arthur to my Guinevere." Lena laughed linking her arm with Kara's as the pair headed down to the car.

"I think I'd make a good Arthur, I have the looks and the strength." Kara laughed.

"The modesty as well I see." Lena laughed placing a small kiss on Kara's cheek.

"I'm not too good with a sword though, I'd definitely need Merlin's help."

"Well you always need Alex, so no change there." Lena laughed stopping to open the car door for Kara.

"I will always need Alex. You know I planned this date I should really open the door for you." Kara joked getting into the car.

"Yes but you have a bad habit of pulling the handle off when you get excited, I still don't see why we couldn't fly."

"Because this is all part of the fun." Kara laughed, as Lena rested her head on her shoulder.

The journey was short, it didn't take long for the pair to arrive at Kara's super secret location, the desert on the outskirts of the city. Kara had set up a picnic, there were candles dotted around the area lighting the area just enough. There were blankets and cushions. Kara had thought of everything.

"Wow, Kara, this is amazing! When did you have time to do all this?" Lena asked running over to the area.

"I took the day off, I wanted it to be perfect for you."

"Oh Kara, anytime I spent with you is perfect, well not anytime...oh you know what I mean." Lena said pulling the hero in for a kiss.

Everything went as planned, the two enjoyed a wonderful dinner from all over the world, then they looked up at the stars. Kara pointed out were Krypton would have been, Lena told her all about the constellations and their meanings. Everything was perfect, Kara stood up walking away slightly. 

"Kara are you okay?" Lena asked following the blonde.

"I've been thinking about this day for the last year, and now its here, my mind seems to have stopped working. I thought about all the ways I could do it, I thought about all the things I say, but now, now I'm not sure any of it is good enough."

"What do you mean?


	9. Chapter 9 - Fragile and Susceptible To Breaking.

"Tonight, I needed it to be perfect, to make up for all the hurt I caused you. I want to show you how much I love you, how much I care about you. For the last year I've planning it, down to the tiniest little detail. Lena, I want to marry you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I thought I was ready, but to be honest with you I'm not sure I am. I've done some horrible things to you Lena. I would say I didn't mean to, but I knew what I was doing and I didn't stop, so I guess there was some warped purpose to it. I lied to you for such a long time Lena. You gave me your heart Lena. I took something already so fragile, so susceptible to breaking and I held it in my hands. You pleaded with me not to break it, and I promised I wouldn't. Yet here I stand, having broken my promise time and time again, for I did not know my own strength. The strength of my words, the strength of my hands as the held your heart trying desperately not to lose it, not to lose you. Lena, I stood there and broken your heart, I crushed it. With every attempt to carefully put the pieces back together, I only seemed to do more damage. How can I stand here and ask you to marry me after all that? How are we even stood here? Why trust me with you heart, when I so easily broke it before? Why trust me with anything, when I could keep even the simplest of promises?" Kara rambled, pacing back and forth in front of the Luthor, before finally falling to the floor.

"Kara, I've always trusted you with everything. Yes what you are saying is true. You kept your secret from me and it hurt, finding out it was you that said all those things that also hurt. As much as all that hurt, what broke my heart the most was thinking I'd have to live without you. Kara, you are the reason I learned to love again. Before I moved to National City I was so incredibly broken, I never wanted to let another person in, but then there was you. Slowly, every time you walked into my office, every time you smiled at me, every time you looked at me with such love and fondness, you chipped away at the cold hard armor I had put up. Still even then I tried so hard not to let you in, I didn't want, I couldn't, I knew it would eventually break me if I did. I was right to some extent, but the truth is, had I have keep you away, kept you out of my life, I would truly have broken. You claim to have broken my heart Kara, but in truth I think you are the very thing to have fixed it." Lena said slowly sitting next Kara.

"Lena?"

"Yes Kara?"

"Why are we such a mess?" 

"I wish I knew, I think our lives were always destined to be like this. Good things are never easy." Lena chuckled laying down to watch the stars.

"But they are worth fighting for." Kara mused laying down.

The pair stayed like this for hours, content in the silence and comforted by the warmth of the other. Soon though it was time to return home as much as they enjoyed the moment neither wanted to fall asleep somewhere in the middle of the desert. 

"I'd say yes you know, you didn't have to go though all this effort." Lena yawned as Kara carried the sleepy woman back to the car.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked having completely forgotten the reason she brought Lena out here, the very thing she had been planning all year.

"Marry you. All you'd have to do is ask, I'd do it myself but you have ruined all my attempts."

"You wou...what do you mean your attempts?" Kara questioned, stopping dead in her tracks, still holding Lena in her arms.

"I've been trying to ask you for the last year, but every time something has got in the way. I've tried 6 times now." Lena yawned once again snuggling into the heroes chest.

"You have?! How have I not noticed?" Kara asked shocked, the question directed more at herself than Lena.

"Because my dear you are oblivious to most things, it a quality I often find adorable, but in this particular circumstance rather....... annoying." Lena chuckled pausing to yawn once more. 

"I'm sorry I ruined your proposals, had I have known though I would have said yes." Kara said looking down at the woman in here arms. Lena let out a soft snore and it was clear the woman had fallen asleep. 

Kara decided to fly home, she would collect the car in the morning. She only woke Lena to help her into some more comfortable clothes. Falling asleep had never been something Kara was good at, she found her dreams always took a dark turn, though she'd never admit it to anyone. That night however she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She had pulled Lena in close enjoying the warmth of her body. She dreamed of their life together, the house, the dog...the kid...a daughter...who for some reason was strangely familiar to Kara, as if she had seen her somewhere before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know, its a short chapter again. I'm trying my best, but hey short but often is better than long but once in a blue moon right. Right?


	10. Chapter 10 - Who'd have thought, a Luthor and a Super.

Four months after Kara's somewhat failed attempt at proposing, the two women were married. It was a small ceremony, family and a few friends in attendance. The wedding was held on a small island off the coast of Ireland. Lena's Mum had taken her there when she was very young, it was one of the only things she remembered, by holding the wedding there it was Lena's way of having her Mum there. She knew her Mum would be proud of her, and would love Kara. The wedding itself was a mix of traditional and kryptonian, the couple exchanged rings and kryptonian bracelets. Kara had found her Mom's bracelet hidden in her pod, along with a note telling her to find love and someone to call home. Kara had done just that.

James had insisted on doing the photography, free of charge. Alex had cried, even after promising herself she wouldn't. Even Cat Grant shed a few tears, though she didn't like to admit it, she always had a soft spot for Kara. All she'd even wanted was to see that overly excited blonde find the happiness she deserved, and someone who we treat her with the same kindness she gave others. Cat was relived to know that Lena was just that person, just as she a soft spot for Kara, she also had one for the youngest Luthor, seeing something of herself in the woman. 

Never in her life had Kara ever had so much hope. She knew then in that very moment that no matter what life threw at her, no matter what crisis she found herself in the middle of, if she had Lena, she had hope. As for Lena, she'd lost all hope before she met Kara, she'd be hurt and betrayed. She's lost faith in humanity. Kara was her light, her way out of the dark tunnel she would surely be stuck in, had her hero not fallen from the sky.

The friendship between Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers has always been delicate, fragile, and risk of imploding. The two women clearly love each other, in some sense of the word, but they had too many secrets, too many things still hidden from one another. It seemed the world was always against them, whatever they did, however hard they tried, they always seemed to end up together but separate. Even their families hated each other, Lex vs Superman, Supers vs Luthor, somehow they found each other, in the mists of it all, like a modern day Romeo and Juliet, but thats not what this is.

You could ask either one of them and they would blame themselves for the eventual implosion of the fore mentioned friendship.

Kara Danvers, mild mannered, kind hearted, actual puppy, loved by everyone who meets her.

To most people, including Lena, she was one of CATCO's best reporters. But the truth of the matter is that, good ol' Kara Danvers is in fact, SUPER powerful, SUPER powered, definitely a SUPER cool alien, SUPERGIRL. A fact which until recently was hidden from her best friend Lena Luthor. Now if you asked Kara what caused her friendship with Lena to implode, this would definitely be the reason. The 'super' secret. She had lied to Lena for years about who she was, knowing about the bad blood between the two families, knowing how Lena would feel when she found out.

Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp, billionaire, super genius, bad ass independent woman, secretly a small bean who just wants to be loved.

The public all had opinions about who Lena Luthor was, she was just like her brother, she was only out for herself, she didn't care about the city or the people in it, she was a cold hearted, evil, manipulative LUTHOR. No one knew the real Lena, no one but Kara, but still just as Kara had kept secrets about herself, so had Lena. Lena's secret was not that she was a superpowered alien, compared to that, Lena's secrets seemed, small and insignificant. But to Lena, those secrets were the reason for the implosion, for the destruction of her fragile and delicate friendship with Kara Danvers. Lena Luthor had at one point been on the same path as her brother, she had intended to bring pain and misery to Supergirl, but that was before she fell in love. She couldn't help her feelings, they just happened. She knew Kara would understand that Lena was not the person she was, that she had changed, the she was in fact good. But Lena could bring herself to tell the youngest Danvers all the thing she had done, all the things she planned to do. It was a secret she intended to take to the grave, but like most good plans, it failed. Lena was forced to share her secrets. Small and insignificant as they were.

The truth is that, though the two woman kept secrets from each other, for various different reasons. The real reason their friendship ended was neither of their faults, somethings are just delicate, not meant to last, and completely out of anyone's control. This was one of those things...

As you may have realized by now, the reason the friendship of Kara and Lena, was so delicate and did eventually implode was because they were never meant to be friends, they were always meant to be more. There was never a world in which the two did not fall in love. No matter how hard the universe tried, they always found each other, even in the darkest, most difficult of times. The Supers and the Luthors, they always had powerful feelings for each other, Lex and Clark in anger, but Lena and Kara more powerfully in love. A delicate friendship, and strong, immeasurable, unbreakable love. 


End file.
